Different One
Chapter One'' - Waterlily (Jay)'' "Your test results shall be given." His words echoed in Waterlily's minds, the words of Aspentail, the Clan's deputy, and 'Inspector'. Recently, the four Clans have been having tests about if they 'suited the Clan'. Like for the Clan Waterlily was in, RiverClan, they were meant to be good at swimming and have long silver-ish fur. "What are my results?" Waterlily asked, preparing herself to be stung with words. "By the rule of Minnowstar, I hereby declare you as Inbetween. This means some of your qualifications were perfect, some others were horrible." Aspentail announced. Waterlily let out a sigh of relief and the same time her lungs tightened up in her chest. "What will happen to me now...?" She asked. Aspentail only narrowed his deep amber eyes dancing with wonder. "Something will. Something." And with that and a swish of his tail, Aspentail had padded off to go tell Minnowstar. She huffed. So what if she don't remember the tale of Sunningrocks? Or had a completely silver coat? Waterlily sighed and paced around camp. From a distance, she could hear Aspentail screech, "You ugly, flimsy fool! Grey and white?! We are RiverClan! We have coats of pure silver!" Skypelt padded up to Waterlily and said, "Hi." "Hello Skypelt." I replied. Skypelt was one of those cats who was up on the list for getting tested. She had a pure white coat with brown and grey spots and beautiful green eyes. Waterlily just hoped her last two friends left, Skypelt and Stormfeathef, would be alright. Skypelt might not pass - but Stormfeather was completely silver with long fur and was graceful, she had a higher chance of passing. The silver tabby got up and gazed at the sky. It was a dull grey with some streaks of blue but thick white and grey clouds for the most part. The sun was bright and warmed the camp, but most cats definitely didn't feel warm on the inside. Waterlily ran out of camp, happy that the chilly breeze could calm her breathing and wrap around her coat. She reached the river and sat down, plonking a few pebbles in, watching the water flow and ripple. She dipped her paw in and flicked up a bit of water, and did this again, this time a small silver fish fell onto the bank. Waterlily quickly leaned down and sunk her teeth into the fish. She suddenly heard screeches coming up. Waterlily turned around to see... Not much to her surprise, Sharptooth and Nightheart dragging Webear and Rockfall to the river. "Stand back, Waterlily. There's two stupid mange pelts that didn't pass their little tests." Sharptooth hissed. "Let us go!" The two unfortunate victims hissed. "Bad luck!" Nightheart shouted as he pushed Rockfall in the river and sunk his class in the poor cat's neck. Sharptooth extended his claws and slashed them across Webear's belly. "The punishment of death!" Sharptooth yowled as he dropped the two bodies in the river. Waterlily watched in absolute horror as blood flowed from their wounds. Her mouth was wide open, and she was too shocked to speak. Nightheart turned to her, paws scarlet with blood, and he said, "Waterlily, Minnowstar and Aspentail await your visit back at camp. They wish you to learn your punishment." Anxious, Waterlily took a nervous nod, "O-okay." She mumbled. She slipped back in camp and ignored Skypelt's tail waving in greetings and she just charged straight up to Minnowstar and Aspentail, who were both staring at her, waiting for her. Minnowstar leapt down from the rock where she stood, "Waterlily, it is time you earn your punishment. The results of being inbetween." Aspentail snarled quietly, voice dangerously low. "Waterlily." Minnowstar began, "Yes?" The worry-stricken she-cat meekly mumbled. "You deserve the punishment of being a RiverClan prisoner. A slave." Chapter 2- Yewheart (Blazey) He's so little. '' Yewheart watched her younger brother, Duskkit, parade out of the nursery. He was followed by their mother, Roseclaw. Duskkit's fur was groomed so well, not a hair was out of place. Roseclaw walked behind him, head bowed as though already at his funeral. Duskkit halted in the center of the camp. She saw cats gather around to watch him, eyes as wide as the moon. " Please." Yewheart heard her sister say. She said it so quiet, Yewheart barely heard her. But Yewheart knew why she was saying please. " He will pass the test, Hollyheart," Yewheart said firmly. " He ''will." " How do you know?" Hollyheart raised her voice. Her blue eyes met hers. " What if-" " Shut up!" Yewheart growled, and stuffed her tail into Hollyheart's mouth. Yewheart didn't want to think about the 'what-ifs'. Duskkit was taking the test. Like everyone in their family, he would pass. Yewheart remembered her own test. She had been so nervous, but she'd passed with flying colors. Father passed, mother passed. Our two elder siblings, Blossommist and Tallwhisker passed. Hollyheart and I did. '' " Cats of ShadowClan, we are gathered here today to witness the Test of Duskkit. Will his f-mother step forwards, please?" Darkstar fumbled slightly, but Yewheart winced. A deep gap seemed to open inside her. She remembered her father being brought back from the ThunderClan border, a deep gash in his throat. ''Father, are you watching Duskkit now? '' " Yes," Roseclaw padded forwards. Her black fur seemed to melt into the shadows of the trees. " Do you witness this test, and understand the consequences?" Darkstar growled. ''The consequences. ''I shuddered. What Darkstar was trying to say was that Roseclaw could not stop her son from bend killed. " Yes," Roseclaw said mechanically. But her eyes betrayed her pain and fear. " Very well. Duskkit, come to my den and we shall commence with the physical test." "Okay," Duskkit nodded tensely and followed Darkstar. A rumble of voices broke out after they were gone. Blacks pelts shifted like a sea of shadows as cats formed groups and debated the outcome of Yewheart's brother. She hated it. " Let's go," Hollyheart said. She looked equally disturbed. Trying to go unnoticed, they slunk towards the entrance. Suddenly, they bumped into a dark flank. Yewheart bit back a hiss of annoyance. ''With all these black pelts, it's hard to know what's fur and what's not. ''The warrior in front of them was named Poolclaw. His fur was black, like any other ShadowClan cat. His tail was exactly half the length of his body, and he had a light frame. " Hey, you two!" Poolclaw yowled, but they took off. Yewheart didn't want to be drawn into a talk about Duskkit. Side by side, the two sisters padded across the marsh. Yewheart let the sweet scent of the pine trees calm herself. She found herself drifting deep into thought, until the ground beneath her paws vanished and became a part of her intellectual world. ------------- ''The yowls and shrieks from the nursery entrance gradually began to die away, until all that was left were whimpers. Yewpaw pressed close to Hollypaw, praying that StarClan would spare her mother and the unborn kits. They'd already lost so much. '' ''Her father died by the border, and her elder sisters Tallwhisker and Blossommist died not long before. Tallwhisker had caught a bad bought of green cough. Blossommist couldn't bare to live without her sister. Grief had eaten away at her until she died half a moon later, screaming deliriously for Tallwhisker in her sleep. '' ''"Please." Hollypaw whispered. Just then, the medicine cat slid out of the den. His amber eyes were dull. " What happened?" Yewpaw cried, voice shrill with panic. " There were four kits. Two were born dead. The third is dying as we speak," he meowed in a hollow voice. Yewpaw let out an agonized moan and charged for the nursery. Her mother was curled around four bodies. Only one flank rose and fell. It was that of a dark grey kit, hardly bigger than a mouse. In that moment, Yewpaw knew he was her hope. ''I will never let you die, ''she silently promised. " Yewpaw?" Roseclaw raised her head. '' ''" What will you name him?" Yewpaw whispered, breathless at the love she felt for the tiny kit. '' ''" Duskkit. For when he was born, and the time his siblings died." ----------- Yewheart sighed. She had promised never to let Duskkit die. So what was going to happen now? Hollyheart seemed lost in her own memories as well. Her blue eyes were far and distant. " He will pass," Yewheart found herelf muttering. " But he has dark grey ''fur. His tail is a little long, but that's okay. He's nost exactly light framed, but it's not heavy either. He's made a catch before six moons! It just got away before he could kill it. And I'm sure he'll love the dark when he's actually outside in it…" her voice tapered off. She wasn't helping. " Hollyheart?" Poolclaw poked his narrow snout between the bushes to see them. ''He's crazy about my sister. ''Yewheart nudged her, and her blue eyes widened her surprise as she was jolted out of her thoughts. " What?" " Well…" Poolclaw shuffled from paw to paw. " Duskkit's results are out." " For both tests?" Yewhart jumped to her feet, heart racing. Her legs wobbled. " Answer me!" " No, just physical…" Yewheart didn't like how Poolclaw's voice kept dwindling off. " Well?" " He failed." ---------- ''" He failed!" '' Yewheart cried. She barged past Poolclaw and raced for camp. Desperation fueled her on. ''Before they do anything. Before they torture him. Before they murder him in cold blood. ''Yewheart had been taught that killing was good. But killing her brother… never. She would not allow it. Yewheart burst into camp, skidding on the wet grass. Blood roaring in her head, she raced over to Darkstar's side. He stared at Duskkit with eyes that were once warm. The kit cowered in the corner as if trying to hide his 'wrong' pelt. " Stop it! Don't lay a claw on him!" Yewheart yowled and stood in front of him. " He's an impurity. An imperfection." Darkstar growled and unsheathed his claws. " He is the only son my mother has! He's the third kit of hers that will die. Don't you dare touch him!" Yewheart pleaded. ''I don't care about the other cats. Duskkit is the most important cat who's ever been tested. ''Darkstar regarded her impassively in reply. " But, Darkstar. Couldn't you wait until he's older? Maybe his pelt will darken. RiverClan cats wait," Hollyheart reasoned. Yewheart wasn't surprised that Hollyheart had joined her. They were always together, and she thanked Hollyheart silently. ''She is the reasoner. I just rush in and fight. '' "No. The sooner we get rid of this, the better," Darkstar says firmly. " Okay, then can you please give him the traits test? If he passes, he can be an Inbetween." " Inbetween…" Darkstar looked thoughtful. Then, he sighed. " Alright, I will do it. If he passes this, I'll make him an Inbetween. If not, well, you know what happens." he strode away back into the gloom of his den. Duskkit made a move to follow him, but Yewheart called out loudly: " Duskkit, you've got a massive burr in your fur!" " I do?" Duskkit twisted around to look. " Yes!" Yewheart moved closer to him and pretended to bend down and inspect something behind his ear. Instead, she began to whisper to him. " Duskkit, this is crucial. You have to answer every question Darkstar asks the way he wants the answer. I don't care if it's not what you think. If you stay yourself, you'll no longer be here. He wants ruthless cats. Cats who say bad things about other Clans. Vicious cats. Understand?" I growled. Duskkit nodded. ''Of course. '' For him, Yewheart was the big sister. She knew everything. Whatever she said was to protect him. Why would he contradict her? A sinking feeling seemed to appear in her stomach as she realized how much this little cat trusted her. " Go." she nudged him gently. Duskkit glanced back at her, eyes full of trust. Then he disappeared into Darkstar's den. " We've got to hope," Hollyheart murmured, eyes softening. " What is a world without hope?" " A world without disappointment," Yewheart hissed. She stalked away, wondering how Duskkit could possibly pass the test. ''He was like me when I was younger. Softhearted, lenient and caring. Not the ShadowClan cat Darkstar needs him to be. ''And Yewheart remembered how she had promised herself to protect Duskkit. ''I have to protect him. I cannot fail. Chapter Three'' - Birchclaw (Jay)'' "And the new deputy of ThunderClan is..." Choose me, choose me! Birchclaw thought over and over in his head. "Littlewhisker." Birchclaw stood up, shocked, his mouth agape. His eyes wide and slightly narrowed down in anger. Littlewhisker? Is THAT your best choice, Bravestar? "LITTLEWHISKER? He has never passed the test! This is insane! Sure, choose the warrior who's younger then me and didn't pass the test! He didn't mentor anyone, and I've mentored two apprentices already!" Birchclaw snarled. It felt good to let all his anger and feelings out. "I understand you're feeling upset, Birchclaw, but that's no way to heal problems and scars. I chose my choice, and that's that." Bravestar explained evenly. Birchclaw growled and mumbled something inaudible beneath his breath, shooting sharp claws and fangs at Littlewhisker with his burning eyes. Littlewhisker was a scrawny ginger tom with heavy, long whiskers and a head far too big for his body. Littlewhisker had big amber-ish eyes that looked like they were gonna bulge right out of his sockets. He was clumsy and had a super long tail, and short, stubby legs, with pointy ears that looked like they could reach right up to the stars. Birchclaw whipped around and stalked off in anger. He didn't feel very humiliated at the fact he had just argued with the new Clan's deputy, he just feel mad at the fact Bravestar chose a skimpy little fleabag like him instead of Birchclaw! The powerful, big dark brown tabby tom continued to walk throughout territory, until he heard the soft patter of pawsteps sound behind him. He broke into a sprint to run away from Littlewhisker. "Littlewhisker, get away!" He roared. The tom stopped himself as he reached the river that split up RiverClan and ThunderClan. He whirled around just as a ginger and white she-cat lay her tail on his shoulder, her eyes pleading, "Please." She said. It was Lightwing! What was she doing here? "Why should I be happy for Littlewhisker? He hasn't mentored a single apprentice!" I hissed, rage twisting Birchclaw's voice. "No... Bravestar wouldn't break the code like that. Listen to me." Lightwing soothed, her voice edged with a hint of delight. "But he just did!" The warrior snarled. "I know more about him then you do!" Lightwing raised her voice. She cleared her throat and murmured, "You must not tell anyone this. You must not inform Bravestar that I have told you. This is... our little secret." Birchclaw nodded slowly. "Yes. I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a claw in my eye." Lightwing purred and whispered in his ear, "Bravestar doesn't like Littlewhisker as a deputy at all. He is as well aware about his test results I am, but he insists there is some omen or prophecy about him from StarClan. Bravestar thinks Littlewhisker is doomed.. I know it looks like he favours him because of the looks in the depths of his eyes, but he doesn't. He's faking it. He has something planned for Littlewhisker, a brutal death in an even worse way as a result of the test he went through. You are a strong, handsome warrior that'll stay in the Clan forever... You passed the test successfully and I sincerely hope you or I get the role next." Birchclaw purred with happiness, heart rising in his chest. "Okay." Lightwing stared at him with beautiful sun gold eyes and said with a voice of dripping, sweet honey, "Want to walk back to camp together?" Birchclaw nodded and padded off by her side. Littlewhisker, prepare for downfall... The two warriors got back from camp, and Birchclaw and Lightwing both watched as Bravestar stared at Littlewhisker all serious-like, and they went into the den. Lightwing gazed at me and I gave a curt nod, and we ducked behind the Leader's Den to listen and see what was going on. "Littlewhisker?" Bravestar said, his expression grim. "Yes?" Littlewhisker coughed out, his legs were shaking uncontrollably. "You are well aware that you never passed the test successfully, right?" The leader hissed. "Yes, but luckily you kept me in the Clan, right?" Littlewhisker's eyes formed a happy yet scary sensation that made me shudder. "Not anymore." Bravestar's voice went cold and harsh. "Wh-what?" Littlewhisker looked up in fear. "You're no good in ThunderClan, you're not a good deputy to me either!" Bravestar snarled maliciously. Littlewhisker had no reply and only started coughing, gasping, and wheezing as he flopped down to the floor, shaking violently and clawing the ground of the leader's den. Oh no.. Birchclaw thought. He's having a seizure... "Epilepsy." Lightwing whispered. Birchclaw nodded and continued watching. The next scene all happened way too fast. Bravestar leapt on top of Littlewhisker's back and slashed his thigh. "D-don't do this! Have mercy on me!" Littlewhisker yowled, but it was too late Bravestar slit his neck. "There was an omen of doom about you, so it cost your life." Chapter Four- Grousewing (Blazey) Grousewing dropped the hare at Gray's feet. " There," she huffed. " Who says I can't hunt?" " Me." Gray surveyed it critically with his dark eyes. He poked the hare with a claw, then turned it over, exposing a furless side. " Can you catch something that doesn't have an imperfection?" Grousewing closed her eyes as a bolt of memories shook her. " Imperfection!" " Drive her out!" " Leave her to die!" And most painful of all, her mother's voice. " I don't want an imperfection as a daughter." Grousewing shuddered and turned to glare at Gray. He watched her, lip curled in a sneer. Then she stalked away. Grousewing growled deep in her throat, trying to ignore the echoes of her past. She glanced up at the sky. The sun winked at her, as if saying that everything would be okay. But it wouldn't. Never again. She headed down the wilder section of the moor, where creatures ran wild and there were no Clan cats to tame it. Heather grew in untidy clumps, as though some giant cat has tossed them into a pile. Bird fights were common. Grousewing knew this moor better than anyone, so she avoided falling into the numerous potholes. She loved this moor. The Clan cats and their stupid expectations, ''she growled to herself. They had cast her out because her fur was tortoiseshell. They had cast her out because she wasn't fast. They cast her out because they judged people by what was on the outside. " But I don't care," Grousewing said to herself. " I am tortoiseshell. I am the way I am. And I wouldn't change it for a piece of hare dung!" she spat at the ground. " Well said," came an amused voice. Grousewing whirled around, irritation stinging at her throat. " Gray!" Grousewing hissed. " What is it with you and your sentiments? I spotted a fox den. We should-" " There's much you don't know about me." Grousewing snarled, feeling her fur rise. ''I don't know ''why ''I still hunt with Gray. I needed him when I was younger, but now… I guess I'm too used to his annoying company. " Oh? You're just a she-cat who came from the Clans, and was trembling from cold and hunger. You're just a she-cat I taught. You're just-" " I am not just a she-cat!" ''Grousewing crouched down, tail lashing in fury. ''That's what the Clans want me to be. Just another she-cat. Nothing special. Nothing special… ''she reared up and flashed her claws at Gray. He growled in response and barged into her shoulder. She fell, jarred by his greater weight. Gray held her down with his claws and twitched his whiskers. She writhed, trying to break free, but he was too heavy. " Aw, poor kitty," Gray mocked. Grousewing felt outrage rise in her belly. She let out a yowl and flipped over, forcing Gray to move with her. While he fumbled for a grip, she shot to her feet and faced him eye-to-eye. " ''Shut ''up!" " What is it with you!" " I said, shut up!" Grousewing hissed and turned so fast her tail stung Gray's face. Rage boiling in her stomach, she stomped away. To her embarrassment, the long grass snaked around her ankles and made her trip. Grousewing cursed as she fell on her muzzle, and Gray watched with amused eyes. She shook herself and ignored the throbbing pain before stalking away again. " Come back, kitty! You can't survive on your own!" Gray called tauntingly. Grousewing paused. Her anger obscured her thoughts and made the decision for her. " I'm not coming back, Gray," Grousewing hissed. "Goodbye." " Pshh. You'll be back before sun high screaming for food." Gray turned around, tabby tail vanishing into the heather. ''But I won't. I can take care of myself. ''Grousewing hopped over a thorn and trotted away. She seemed to be walking forever. Before she knew it, the ground beneath her feet turned from moor grass to soft dirt. The sky above her became blocked by large oak trees, but Grousewing didn't notice. She was too busy trying to put as much distance from her and Gray as possible, and the twinge of regret in her belly. ''Don't regret it. Gray didn't understand what you've been through. ''Suddenly, Grousewing's vision spiraled. She let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of and she hit the ground. Two faces loomed above hers. Grousewing shivered with dislike. ''Those are the ones who passed the test, I'm sure of it. ''They were both broad-shouldered tabbies with brown fur. The mark of ThunderClan. " Hey Lightwing, look," the tom jeers. " It's a failure." ''A failure. '' ''" So how did I do?" '' ''" You failed. You are a failure to me and to the whole Clan. Get out!" '' Grousewing shuddered as she remembered the wounds her mentor had opened on her flank and her heart. ''But I am stupid. Maybe Gray was right. I just wandered into ThunderClan territory without watching for my surroundings. '' " Failure!" the she-cat, Lightwing, snorts. " I am not a-" Grousewing snarled as lunged for the tabby. But in a flash, the tom had her pinned to the ground again. " You belong in our camp, Failure." " That's right, Birchclaw. I'll go warn Bravestar." Lightwing took off, vanishing into the trees. Birchclaw glares at me. " Come on." He walks away. Grousewing stared after him in shock. ''He's not going to guard me? ''But if that was the case, then he must have been a ferocious fighter. Grousewing sighed and trailed after him. ''Oh, great. I'm prisoner now. ''Then an irony struck her, and she burst out purring. ''I can't return to you, Gray. Not because I'm independent, but because I've been taken prisoner. '' ''Chapter Five'' - Waterlily (Jay)'' "Hey, slave! Get me a trout NOW and make sure it has NO bones at ALL!" A shout sounded across camp from Sorrelshade. Waterlily's life had been miserable as a slave ever since Minnowstar had declared her as 'Inbetween'. She softly sighed, got up and picked up a trout from the fresh-kill pile and laid it down in front of the lazy she-cat who had nothing to do except sit on her butt all day. Of course there were other slaves in RiverClan, Pebblefeather and Marigoldsplash. Pebblefeather was old though, and got more rest. Marigoldsplash treated Waterlily like a slave too, forcing the new slave to do Marigoldsplash's own jobs. Then when Waterlily did it, Marigoldsplash made it look like she did it herself. Minnowstar yowled, "Let all RiverClan cats gather around so this piece of Twoleg scrap can suffer her last minute of humiliation!" Mocking laughter spread through the cats as they gathered around in a circle, and Waterlily tried to see what was going on, pushing through every cat, only to be pushed back so her view could be blocked. Waterlily growled in frustration and crept around the back next to Brambletalon, and the big grey, silver and brown tom jabbed her in the ribs with a long white claw. Waterlily gasped in shock as Minnowstar viciously grinned down at Skypelt. But Stormfeather was standing there too, and she was perfectly fine! But there was something in her eyes, that was strange and unsettling... Was it... hatred? "What should we do? Kill her now or dump her out?" Minnowstar asked, her eyes glinting. Stormfeather muttered something in Minnowstar's ear, and she nodded. "It has been decided that we injure her then dump her in the river." Minnowstar announced. Was this decided by Stormfeather? "As decided by Stormfeather." Waterlily gasped in shock and stared at Stormfeather in pure anger. "You're kidding me, right? Skypelt is a friend! And so is Stormfeather! She would never do such a thing! If she did truly decide that... Then she's a traitor." She yowled to the whole Clan, a growl in her throat. "Oh lookie here, the slave has spoken. Waterlily, you're just a weakling who needs to shut your trap so go whining back to your stinky little cave." Stormfeather hissed. Her words hurt and offended Waterlily, if she was her enemy, Waterlily wouldn't care, but since Stormfeather was a best friend, Waterlily did care. Maybe she wasn't one anymore. Minnowstar growled, "I don't wanna hear anymore from this stupid slave. Aspentail, Breezeflight, drag her back to her dumb den." Stormfeather bounded over and hissed in my ear with her voice of pure poison, "I'm doing this for the best rewards of my life, Minnowstar says. I passed the test, answered every question correctly, I was successful... I'll be even more successful if you let me. Minnowstar is planning something big for me, and she said that if I kill Skypelt I would earn a higher rank, higher value, higher respect in the Clan... I might even replace Aspentail. And see that tom over there?" She flicked her tail over to Timbertail, a dark grey tom with silver stripes. "He is the tom of my dreams. If I do this, it's most likely that he'll love me back. Now, in the future, you'll be glad that you've given up your selfishness so I could live a good, happy and enjoyable life. Which means I'll face and get through anything that comes in front, in my way, and nothing can stop me, even if it is a hard, regretful decision. You and Skypelt stand in my way. I'm giving up on you two as friends. I'm not even regretting it." Aspentail and Breezeflight slipped to Waterlily's sides, and they both dug their sharp claws into her skin and hauled her off to the Slave's Prison. Waterlily sighed as their shadows slipped away and she heard a bloodcurdling and a 'squelsh', there was a splatter of blood, and thick, red, shiny blood seeped onto the ground, through the gap between the boulder blocking the entrance of the prison. All sorts of emotions flowed over her likes waves: betrayal, rage, fear, confusion, sorrow, grief, and many more. Waterlily could hear the muffled voices of Hollowleaf, Meadowbriar, Barkstep, Breezeflight, Brambletalon, Sunnyfire, Applepelt, and Poppyflame as they were carrying Skypelt's body. Waterlily could hear them talking about how rewarded Stormfeather will be. The ruthless, cold-hearted, bloodthirsty, harsh, cruel Stormfeather that Waterlily thought she was, even if the eight warriors didn't say she was any of those traits. "I've had enough with RiverClan." ~*~*~*~* It was a dark, cold night, and the white stars in the sky were barely glowing. All was quiet through the camp, not a cat stirred, Waterlily was sitting up in her nest, listening to the soft breathing of Pebblefeather and Marigoldsplash. She got up and due to her slim, light body shape, Waterlily could perfectly slip through the gap between the boulder at the prison entrance. She shuddered at the sight of dried blood on the grass. There were two guards protecting camp, Softspots and Reedfur. Luckily, Waterlily's black stripes melted into the shadows, and she slipped quietly around camp, hiding just behind Reedfur who was talking to Softspots. "I think Timbertail has grown fond of Stormfeather." He said. Stormfeather would be pleased to hear that. Waterlily thought to herself. Waterlily leapt out of her hiding spot and swatted Reedfur roughly on the head, knocking him out. Softspots let out a gasp, and her screech was cut off as Waterlily bounded over and slapped her tail over the silver and white she-cat's mouth. She kicked Softspots in the belly violently, and the poor she-cat's breath caught in her lungs as she was thrown into the back wall of the nursery, unconscious. "Goodbye RiverClan." Waterlily murmured and ran until... "STOP! Slave, you're not escaping!" Aspentail was chasing her with Breezeflight, Brambletalon, Sorrelshade, Mistcloud, Robinstripe, Ripplestorm, Flintfur, Ryehawk, Jayshine, and Blossomheart. Chapter 6- Yewheart (Blazey) Yewheart sat down next to her mother. Roseclaw had her eyes closed and didn't acknowledge her daughter's presence. ''She's praying. ''Yewheart left her in peace. She got up to join Hollyheart at the edge of the camp. Her eyes were closed as well. ''She's praying, too. ''Irritation seemed to rise in her throat. ''They're all praying. So stupid. Praying doesn't do anything. ''Feeling bleak, Yewheart crouched down and narrowed her eyes at the entrance to Darkstar's den. And then Duskkit burst out of the entrance and streaked towards her. Yewheart leapt to her paws, searching the little cats gaze for relief or happiness. Instead, she found raw fear and horror. " It didn't work, Yewheart! He knew it was fake!" Duskkit sobbed. ''No. ''Yewheart felt like the ground and dropped away from beneath her paws. Fear also began to churn in her belly, a hard stone that grew larger as her leader approached. " Cats of ShadowClan! Duskkit did not pass the test," he growled. Yewheart saw Duskkit cringe and her anger blossomed. " Impurity!" Marshstep, the deputy hissed. " Failure!" " Rat!" The warriors yowled. With each word, Duskkit seemed to become smaller and smaller. Roseclaw flinched at every cruel jibe that was aimed at her son. ''She will be punished. ''Mothers in ShadowClan who produced impure kits were exiled. Darkstar turned to Duskkit and unsheathed his claws. " Die, impure creature," he raised his paw, and... " Stop!" Yewheart yowled. Darkstar paused and looked at her, confusion flickering in his eyes. Yewheart felt sick at herself. ''You ignored others who failed. You thought it was right. ''But she had been wrong. No cat deserved to die like this. Or because of this. " What?" Darkstar put down his paw and glared at her. " I said stop," Yewheart tried to keep her voice from shaking. " Let my brother go. Do not lay a claw on him, or I will kill you." " You ''what?" ''Darkstar snarled, but he stepped away from Duskkit. Yewheart padded forwards and stepped in front of her brother. She bristled and curled her lip at Darkstar. " I passed this test, and I failed to see what cruelty it inflicted on others. Now I will make up for that." " Oh?" Darkstar shot back. " You cast them out because their pelts aren't black. You kill them because they have no desire to kill. You call them 'failures'. But they are not failures. They failed you, but not themselves." " What are you saying?" " I will gather an army of these 'failures'. I will march into your camp and destroy you with them. They are beautiful, more beautiful than a Clan with one kind of cat. They are beautiful because they are themselves." Yewheart had never felt so determined. She curled her tail around a trembling Duskkit and led him away from a dumbfounded Darkstar. Yewheart raked her gaze over the Clan. " Who will join me?" " I will." After a few moments of dead silence, Poolclaw stepped forwards. " I realize this, now. What is happening here is not right, and I will join you in fixing it." " Thank you," she whispered softly. " Anyone else? Roseclaw?" the black she-cat was sitting with her head down. She lifted it and her gaze was full of remorse. " No, my daughter. Duskkit was a failure, and it is my fauly. I agree with the Clans. We need perfection, and I am sorry, but I will not follow you." " Mother!" Duskkit wailed. Roseclaw glanced at him, gaze anguished, before slinking back to her den. Yewheart felt a new blot of fury within her. " So you all except this? I thought better of the 'brave' ShadowClan," she looked at Hollyheart, her one supporter. Hollyheart's blue gaze was uncertain. ''Hollyheart? ''She shifted her paws and glanced back at Roseclaw's slouching figure. " I-I'm sorry, Yewheart. I guess I'm not as brave as you. And… Roseclaw needs me," she blinked. " You ''are ''brave. And are you just going to give up on Duskkit?" " No, Yewheart. I'm putting my faith into you. You will save the cats like Duskkit, not me. Good luck sister. I love you." Hollyheart flicked her tail and padded over to where Roseclaw sat. Never having felt more betrayed, Yewheart marched to the camp exit. " I'm going. Anyone else who wants to join me, last chance." " Wait!" Yewheart turned back and spotted Leafstream, a black she-cat, run towards them. " I want to come with you. What if my kits are 'imperfect'? Will they be cast out to die? That's not fair, and I want to change it." Her eyes burned with a furious passion. " Then let's go." Yewheart raised her tail and led the way to the exit, forever leaving the world of injustices behind.were two guards protecting camp, " So where are we headed?" Leafstorm asked, helping Duskkit over a large ivy tendril. " How about RiverClan? We can see if there are any failures we can rescue, or slaves." " RiverClan keep slaves?" Poolclaw grunted. " Yeah," Yewheart hopped on ahead and peered between the pine trees. The river shimmered like a golden snake. She turned back to the patrol and beckoned them with her tail. " Let's go down there, behind those holly bushes." She leapt down from the narrow ledge of earth she was perching on. Sticking to the shadows, she bounded down the holly bushes. Leafstorm carried Duskkit, and Poolclaw brought up the rear. " So how do we get into their camp?" Leafstorm hissed. Yewheart opened her jaws to reply, but she was interrupted by a shrill scream. All four cats whirled around and pushed their snouts through the leaves. "''Stop! ''Slave, you're not escaping!" Yewheart stifled a gasp of horror. A patrol of about ten cats was chasing one small, light grey she-cat. Even from this distance, Yewheart could see her eyes were wide with terror. She turned to look at the other cats, and they met her gaze. " We're going to save her," they meowed at the same time. Yewheart saw the she-cat duck behind a large boulder, but it wouldn't be long before the patrol found her. " Okay. Leafstorm…" she trailed off. ''Leafstorm's expecting kits. ''But the she-cat glared at her defiantly, as if daring Yewheart to leave her out of the fight. She sighed. " Leafstorm, I want you to create a distraction. Poolclaw and I will handle the rest." " What about me?" To her surprise, Duskkit pushed forwards and glared at her. " Are you leaving me out because I'm… imperfect?" Yewheart was shocked. " No! I just don't want you to get hurt. Why don't you help Leafstorm with the distractions?" Duskkit's eyes brightened. " Okay." With his kit heart satisfied, Yewheart nodded to Poolclaw and they both slunk off in different directions. The patrol cats began sniffing frantically. Suddenly, a silver tom's eyes lit with excitement. " I've found her!" he plunged his muzzle behind the rock and pulled out the she-cat. " What do you have to say for yourself, Waterlily?" " Aspentail, please! Let me go!" she sobbed. Yewheart seethed. ''This is no way to treat a cat. ''Then, an eerie yowling came from the tree above them. ''Clever. ''All the cats looked up. " What's that?" a she-cat growled. " It's a ghost!" another silver tom whispered. " Don't be silly, Brambletalon." Then, she recognized Duskkit's wail. It was high pitched, and if Yewheart hadn't known it was him, she'd have been scared out of her fur. The cats had become jittery know, feeling nervous. Yewheart flicked her tail, hoping Poolclaw could see her. She slunk forwards. And in that moment, Yewheart's inner killer took over. More Coming Soon Category:Collabs